


Spock in Drag

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Pencil drawing of partially naked Spock with a collared Kirk kneeling at his feet, originally published in T'hy'la #5. WARNING: NSFW!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Side By Side Issue 13, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Spock in Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
